


Sick

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i thought about this literally all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Sheena is sick. Pearl panics.





	

Pearl found Sheena’s apartment with ease. This was the first time she had approached the place on her own, but she didn’t have time to think about that. Not when Sheena was in trouble. Not when Sheena needed her. She ran up the stairs, clutching the plastic bags in her hands as tightly as she could. She knocked on the door frantically, stopping only when it opened. Sheena stood before her, her nose bright red, squinting into the light spilling in from the brightly lit hallway. She had a blanket draped over her head and around her shoulders. 

“Pearl?” her voice was croaky. “I told you I was fine, just going to sleep it off.”

Pearl’s eyes were wide. “I brought medicine. And soup. Apparently there are healing properties to chicken noodle soup.” She frowned, looking at the bags. “I doubt the validity of that, but it’s worth a shot, right?” She looked up, so hopeful, at Sheena. “Do you know what’s wrong?”

“I dunno. It’s cold and flu season. I’m just sick.” She sighed, sitting. “Why are you freaking out? Hasn’t Steven ever been sick?”

Pearl shook her head. “No. His gem protects him. Did you say flu?” 

“I’m already regretting it. It’s nothing, Pearl.”

The bags were nearly obliterated as Pearl dug through them. “The flu kills humans. I remember helping them, once before. It was terrible. It…Sheena, we have to get you to someone who will take care of you.”

Sheena stood, dropping the blanket. She was wearing shorts and a tanktop, both of which were incredibly wrinkled. She placed her hands on either side of Pearl’s face and looked her directly in the eye. “Listen, babe. I’m sick. It happens. I’m not going to die, it’s a cold. The flu isn’t the threat it used to be.” She took a few deep breaths. “It’s going to take a few days, okay. I don’t want food. I just want sleep. Everything is going to be okay.” She released Pearl, turning and coughing. She took another few deep breaths and felt a hand on her back. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Nah, you I’ll take. I can always use more Pearl time.” She gave Pearl a weak smile. “Although I won’t be up for much, even talking. Like I said, mostly just going to sleep.” She retrieved her blanket and turned back to look at Pearl. “Did you say you got some meds? Those I’ll take.” She shuffled over, looking through everything in the bags. She looked up at Pearl, laughing a little. “You really went all out, didn’t you?” She picked up a bottle of NyQuil. “Yeah, this is the stuff.” 

Pearl watched, standing in the same spot as Sheena twisted off the cap and took a dose. “Do you wanna crash on the couch? We can watch movies. You could play with my hair.” Pearl nodded, still standing silent. “Are you alright, babe?”

“Yes,” Pearl said. “I’m just…relieved.” She moved forward, wrapping an arm around Sheena. “Let’s go sit, like you said, and watch movies.” They made it to the living room, and Pearl made sure Sheena was seated comfortably before loading in a movie. She walked back over, sitting down, and Sheena shifted positions, laying her head on Pearl’s lap. “You’re certain you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Sheena said. “Just a dumb cold, no big deal.” The movie started, and Pearl looked from Sheena up to it. Her fingers ran through Sheena’s hair, gently tugging through the tangles. She looked back down, watching as Sheena’s chest rose and fell as she breathed. She smiled gently. “Thank you, Pearl,” Sheena said. 

Her hands never stopped working through Sheena’s hair. “What for?” 

Sheena shrugged. “Just, this. For getting the stuff. Worrying about me.” 

“Of course I’m going to worry about you,” Pearl said, pulling Sheena’s hair away from her face. She looked down as Sheena looked up. “I worry about you even when you aren’t ill. On your motorcycle, or when you’re around when a corrupted gem attacks.” Sheena sighed, looking back to the tv. “I love you.” 

It wasn’t long before Sheena drifted off to sleep, but Pearl stayed, still playing with her hair. Eventually she stopped, once every tangled was undone, and instead she just watched Sheena. The sun had been shining when Pearl had arrived, and now moonlight filtered through he window. Slowly, Sheena began to wake. She sat up, suddenly, looking around, stopping when she saw Pearl. 

“You’re still here,” she said. 

Pearl nodded. “Yes.”

Sheena smiled. “The meds are working. What time is it?”

“About four.”

“Oh, man,” she groaned. “That is insane. I guess I won’t be going to work tomorrow either.” She stretched. “I can’t believe you stayed this whole time. I was just sleeping.”

“I…” Pearl blushed. Steven said it was weird for her to watch him sleep, so she had stopped. Mostly. She still worried about him. “I watch you sleep every time I stay over. I don’t need to, despite having the ability.”

Sheena sat for a moment before she started laughing. “God that would be so creepy if I didn’t know you.” She leaned over, laying her head on Pearl’s shoulder. “You’re a good girlfriend.” She took a deep, contented breath. “Well, I’m awake now. I could shower and we could watch the sunrise.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Sheena leaned over, kissing Pearl. “I love you. See you in a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about this all while trying to explain assignments to middle schoolers and correct other assignments. Thank you, ship, for taking over my life. Also! Tomorrow (12 Jan) is my birthday. I've got class all day and then my friends and I are going out, so I might not be on all that much, especially probably won't be posting a story, and idk how this weekend is looking, either. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
